memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkHorizon/Archive 3
Archive Start a new discussion ---- Hi. Why did you revert my changes to Defiant class? --BlueMars 21:30, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) :If you had waited thirty seconds, you would have seen why. I reverted your sidebar, because it moved images from the paragraphs describing them. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:31, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) ::i waited longer ;-). No, but i just was confused 'cause you reverted my edit, instead of changing the existing article. --BlueMars 21:33, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) :::It was easier for me to do it that way, rather than going back in and changing the images back manually. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:37, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) MA: Administators You may want to protect the Administrators-side again. By the way, I added the german sysops. -- Florian K 20:36, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) :Ta for bringing that to my attention. There were a couple of pages that seemed to have been unprotected. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:42, Sep 1, 2004 (CEST) Pictures on a user page I was wondering are we allowed to post pornographic pictures on our OWN user pages? I mean it is suppose to be ours personally! -- Triplexxx 20:07, 5 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Certainly not! Whilst a user page is intended to be used for personal identification and usage related to Memory Alpha, it is most certainly not a personal site. It still forms part of this website, and the posting of explicit material is something that will definitely not be permitted. The site is meant for access by all, and as such, must be limited to content that is suitable for all, across the whole site. Any attempts to post such material anywhere on the site will be removed. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:31, Oct 5, 2004 (CEST) ** What about links to pornographic images? -- Triplexxx 22:38, 5 Oct 2004 (CEST) Culluh - Cullah When you undid my edit, did you read my summary? on what authority did you decide that the edit i did (based on *onscreen* evidence of the man's name, nonetheless) was wrong? is there some official document that contradicts what they plainly showed on screen? if so, i think this discrepancy should be noted in the article... --kamagurka 12:44, 31 Oct 2004 (CET) :Yes, I did read your summary. Your summary was incorrect. Every on-screen reference (credits, pronunciation), as well as the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the official episode cast lists at StarTrek.com, spell it Culluh. Provide a screencap to prove your change, and it can be noted as an error, but the official name is Culluh. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:19, Oct 31, 2004 (CET) Copyright Line Hello. I've begun managing my own Wiki, and would like to ask you a question. What file did you edit to add the Paramount Copyright Line to your copyright footer? Thanks. (I was told to post this on your talk page by a user from Ten Forward) :The page you need to edit is MediaWiki:Copyright. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:02, Oct 16, 2004 (CEST) Spoiler policy: RE The spoiler policy here is rubbish! It indicates American superiority, as users here can add the information once the episode's aired in America, even though it will not have aired anywhere else, yet! Is it not still spoiler information for those countries in which the episode has not aired yet? :Maybe so, but those are the rules. It does not indicate "American superiority", just that the US gets the show first, and so that is the generally accepted threshold across many series being broadcast internationally for information no longer being a spoiler, since the episode is considered "released" at that point. I would also point out that detailed information on an episode is usually released onto the Net within a matter of hours, if not minutes in many cases, after transmission, so avoiding spoilers after that point is extremely difficult, if not impossible for most non-US Trek net denizens. :If we held off posting information until everyone has seen it, we may have to wait years until we can post things. People watching UK terrestrial TV have yet to see season 3. What about them? :You see my point? There must be a specific point at which information is no longer a spoiler. This is what has been accepted. - Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:32, Nov 27, 2004 (CET) Yes - I think I have a better understanding. Still, the Emory Erickson page didn't have much more information than what is already available on this site (see Daedalus). Discussion about categories Hi. You participated in the discussion of categories on Memory Alpha talk:Category tree in the past. There are several new suggestions now, it would be nice if you could check the talk page and comment on some of them. Thanks, Cid Highwind 17:37, 2004 Dec 25 (CET) ¡Conjecture Versus Canon! ---- I do not dispute your reverts of my edits, I just am not certain about this policy. I understand that wild conjecture. even if it does not conflict will canon is not allowed, and of course, nothing conflicting against canon con occur in Memory Alpha. I believed from reading articles like warp drive that one can use conjecture for supporting canon where it needs logical support as long as it is marked as conjecture. The article warp drive contains speculation on the damage Sovereign Class of subspace. My changes clearly: # Indicate that it is speculation # Support the cannon that Spot is male in early episodes of TNG; but strangely however, female in later episodes. ¡Thanks for your feedback! -- Ŭalabio 02:02, 2004 Nov 30 (CET) ----